Dentiste
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Mukuro déteste les dentistes. Mais quand on a très mal aux dents, on n'a pas le choix.


**Titre : **Dentiste

**rating :** T (opération des dents)

**pairing :** surprise XD.

**résumé : **Mukuro déteste les dentistes. Mais quand on a très mal aux dents, on n'a pas le choix.

**note : **Re-bonne année à tous ! Merci à KHR-fan pour sa review sur ma fic Varia. J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les dentistes étaient des créatures de cauchemars pour Mukuro. Leur blouse blanche, leur masque et leur roulette lui donnaient des frissons. Ce n'était pas la peur habituelle du quidam qui craint la douleur, non, c'était un traumatisme bien plus profond qu'il partageait avec Ken et Chikusa.<p>

C'était à cause de la famille Estreano et des expériences qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Avant d'arriver à la technique de combat de Ken avec les dents amovibles, il avait fallu expérimenter. Un dentiste les avait tous examiné à cette occasion. Il ne leur avait pas fait mal, il s'agissait juste d'un examen de sélection pour déterminer quel enfant serait le plus à même d'accueillir des dents de castor modifiées dans sa bouche.

Le praticien avait ensuite procédé à l'opération. Il avait sourit au malheureux garçon, lui avait dit joyeusement « On va te mettre de nouvelles dents. ». Plus inquiétant encore, il avait lâché « Oh, je n'ai plus d'anesthésiant ».

Et avait fini par la phrase clef des dentistes : « ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avait été un gros mensonge. Les hurlements du garçon avaient résonné un long moment dans tout le bâtiment. Ça avait l'air de faire très mal. Suffisamment mal pour qu'il ne survive pas au processus, d'ailleurs.

Mukuro n'avait pas vu le cadavre, mais ça l'avait marqué. Depuis, il voyait les dentistes comme des tortionnaires particulièrement sadiques et menteurs comme, et bien, des arracheurs de dent. Mais il devait leur concéder une certaine utilité, notamment lorsqu'une douleur lancinante vous transperçait la joue droite et que vous commenciez à ressembler à un demi-hamster.

Le gardien de la brume avait donc rendez-vous chez un de ses ennemis jurés. Une femme, cette fois. Parce qu'il espérait de la douceur. Beaucoup de douceur. Sur les six derniers dentistes qu'il avait consulté, quatre étaient morts. Et encore, sur les deux survivants, l'un d'eux devait la vie à la providentielle attaque des Vindicare au beau milieu des soins. Quant à l'autre, il lui avait simplement prescrit des bains de bouche après l'avoir examiné, ce qui ne justifiait pas vraiment une mort violente.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais remettre les pieds dans un cabinet dentaire, mais là, ce n'était plus possible. Sa dent lui faisait trop mal et la joue était complètement enflée. Certes, il pouvait soigner ou plutôt maintenir un bon état de santé grâce aux illusions, mais cela demandait un effort constant. Et mener de front un plan de domination mondiale, une bataille contre Hibari Kyoya, les illusions pour maintenir Chrome en vie et une autre illusion pour sa joue était impossible. De plus, la douleur perpétuelle l'empêchait de se concentrer. Non, il n'avait plus aucune autre solution.

–C'est à vous monsieur, fit d'une voix douce sa future tortionnaire.

Il se leva, la mort dans l'âme et le trident prêt à être utilisé. Il tenta de se détendre. La dernière fois, l'homme avait fait un mouvement brusque et il avait sursauté. Résultat, une intense douleur à la mâchoire, et un regrettable réflexe de survie qui avait mis fin à la vie du dentiste.

Se détendre. Respirer. Ce n'étaient que des mains gantées dans sa bouche. Il devait rester. Ce serait un soucis en moins et il pourrait se concentrer pleinement sur son plan, ses manipulations, ses combats et Chrome.

– Hum, c'est assez enflé, commenta la femme en appuyant légèrement à un endroit douloureux.

– Vous croyez ? aurait aimé répondre l'illusionniste en regrettant d'avoir trop mal pour espérer lui amputer les doigts d'un coup de dent.

– Et la dent est fissurée. Vu la taille de la fissure, il est très probable que le problème vienne de là.

Elle ôta ses doigts de la bouche de son patient en soupirant.

– Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? Je n'ai jamais vu une fissure aussi grande dans une dent.

– Une chute, marmonna Mukuro, de mauvaise humeur.

En fait, c'était un souvenir de ce cher Hibari Kyoya et du jour où il l'avait frappé, juste avant qu'il ne se batte pour la première fois avec Sawada Tsunayoshi. L'illusionniste se promit de lui faire avaler ses tonfas : on n'envoyait pas Rodudo Mukuro chez le dentiste en toute impunité.

Puis la sentence tomba :

– Il va falloir extraire la dent. Vu l'état, je vais le faire maintenant. Après tout, vous avez réservé pour la journée. Ensuite on s'occupera de la carie qui se forme de l'autre côté.

– Quoi ? s'affola aussitôt le gardien de la brume.

Extraction de la dent ? Encore pire que ce qu'il prévoyait. C'était sous anesthésie générale, au moins ? Pouvait-il se permettre une anesthésie générale en étant un fugitif recherché ?

La femme hocha la tête.

– Oui. La dent est tellement abîmée que l'extraction chirurgicale est la seule solution. Sinon, vous allez avoir des abcès à répétition et ça ne guérira pas. Je vais faire ça maintenant.

– Attendez ! C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

– Oui, répondit fermement la dentiste. Ce genre de chose ne peut qu'empirer.

– Extraction chirurgicale ? bredouilla-t-il à la fois pour s'informer et gagner du temps.

– Oui. Je vais vous anesthésier ce côté de la bouche. Vous ne sentirez rien.

Même pas une anesthésie générale ? Pour qu'on lui enlève toute la dent ? Alors que la gencive était si sensible ? Un dentiste ! Il se sentirait plus détendu si c'était Hibari Kyoya qui lui mettait une de ses tonfas dans la bouche.

Quoique. L'alouette était capable de sortir les pics et de tourner. En fait, après réflexion, il préférait tout de même un dentiste, à condition que ce dernier n'ait pas oublié l'anesthésiant. Mais, pouvait-il se laisser aller devant une dentiste ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas mener ses affaires tranquilles avec cette douleur permanente. Mais un dentiste... Chrome était-elle _réellement_ indispensable ? S'il la laissait il pourrait se concentrer sur sa propre douleur.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Elle était un bon moyen d'approcher Tsuna.

– Allez, s'encouragea-t-il intérieurement. Cette dentiste est indépendante de la mafia. Elle ne te connaît pas. Tu l'as égratignée au passage, tu peux posséder son corps à tout moment. Et puis, ça te soulagera.

– Vous ne sentirez rien avec l'anesthésie, tenta de le rassurer la femme, sans savoir que plus elle répétait cette phrase, plus le stress de son patient augmentait. On attendra d'être sûr qu'elle soit bien active avant de commencer.

– D'accord, s'entendit répondre Mukuro.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta la femme qui trouvait que son client ressemblait un peu trop à un condamné à mort pour être parfaitement détendu.

– Oui-oui. Faisons-le maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait.

Ce fut horrible.

– Ouvrez un peu plus la bouche, demanda la dentiste en constatant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire passer la seringue d'anesthésiant. Non pas que l'aiguille était terrifiante, mais son patient ne semblait pas vraiment relaxé.

Mukuro se fit violence pour desserrer les dents de quelques millimètres supplémentaires. Il sentit un contact froid contre sa gencive qui se répandit ensuite le long de sa mâchoire.

– C'est fait, annonça la brune, souriant derrière son masque.

Peut-être que son patient allait enfin desserrer sa prise sur le fauteuil. Le métal de l'accoudoir semblait prêt à céder. Mukuro se détendit légèrement, autant que décrisper sa main d'un millionième de millimètre puisse s'interpréter comme « se détendre ». Il n'avait pas eu mal, et ça le surprenait un peu.

L'opération se passa relativement bien. C'était long, désagréable, humide, mais pas douloureux. Puis après une pose bien méritée d'une demi-heure, elle s'attaqua à la carie de l'autre côté. Après l'intervention qu'il venait de subir, la pause d'un plombage était assez banal.

Il n'y avait pas d'anesthésie, cette fois, mais non, Mukuro n'avait pas mal, même s'il détestait cette sensation de tiraillement à chaque mouvement de la pratricienne. Jusqu'à un moment très précis. Pour une raison inconnue, la dentiste avait mis en route un appareil. Un appareil qui faisait « dzzzz ».

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son patient fonde en larmes.

– Ça ne va pas ? s'affola-t-elle en coupant l'objet de torture.

– Ejj... éé rhinn, sanglota Mukuro, des bouts de cotons toujours dans la bouche.

Il sentait des souvenirs remonter et la peur le submerger comme une vague. Non, c'était pire qu'affronter Byakuran et Hibari. Devoir rester immobile à attendre de se faire charcuter par une roulette, son pire cauchemar.

– On va faire une pause de quelques minutes, déclara maternellement la dentiste, le front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

L'illusionniste reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sentant ses joues s'empourprer de gène. Lui, Rokudo Mukuro, qui avait vécu plusieurs vies et survécu à Vindice, pleurait comme une fillette devant une simple roulette de dentiste !

– Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tenta de le rassurer la femme d'un ton doux.

Mukuro sentit les muscles de ses épaules se tendre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme à un gamin de cinq ans, même s'il se comportait comme tel.

– Je ne vais pas toucher la gencive. Je n'ai même pas à déminéraliser la dent pour traiter cette carie, il s'agit juste de retirer la partie abîmée de la couronne et de la nettoyer, expliqua la praticienne avec patience. Vous avez un mauvais souvenir des dentistes ?

– Oui, répondit le jeune homme sans plus s'épancher, songeant à toutes les opérations plus que suspectes qu'il avait vues et vécues.

Il saisit le verre d'eau proposé et en prit une gorgée sans regarder la femme.

– Vous allez juste sentir vibrer. Ce n'est certes pas une sensation agréable, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas douloureux.

– ...

– On y retourne ? Détendez-vous, j'irai doucement. Faites-moi signe si vous avez mal, d'accord ?

Et le cauchemar recommença. La roulette se remit à tourner, faisant raisonner son bruit jusque dans le cerveau de Mukuro. Il s'obligea de toutes ses forces à desserrer les dents.

Tout d'abord, il ne sentit rien. Puis la vibration se fit sentir, de plus en plus forte. De la sueur se mit à couler sur son front. Ne pas refermer la bouche, ne pas bouger. Ce n'était rien, juste un limage de la dent. Il ne sentait rien. Puis la dentiste changea d'angle et les vibrations s'intensifièrent brusquement. L'illusionniste sursauta.

– Ouaille !

L'instrument avait dérapé, entaillant la gencive.

– Ne bougez pas ! prévint la dentiste, légèrement agacée.

Mais c'était trop tard. Rokudo sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et se maudit d'être aussi nerveux.

– Rincez-vous la bouche, soupira la dentiste.

Elle jeta un œil sur les dégâts.

– La gencive est bien entaillée. Je vous prescrirai des bains de bouche. Essayez de ne pas bouger le temps que je finisse.

Le Vongola tenta de se changer en statue. Il ne sentait plus son côté droit, et le côté gauche l'élançait, la douleur augmentée par les vibrations et une crampe naissante. Une larme coula sur le côté, ultime preuve de sa faiblesse. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais la vision d'Hibari mettant une tonfa à piques dans sa bouche revenait sans cesse.

– C'est fini. Vous pouvez vous rincer la bouche, déclara enfin la dentiste, soulagée elle aussi.

Mukuro referma la bouche avec plaisir. Enfin ! En saisissant le gobelet, il se dit que cette femme allait survivre, et qu'il allait même la payer. Hormis le petit accident gênant, elle était une dentiste tout à fait valable. En tout cas, elle survivrait au moins pour la pose de la prothèse qui devait compléter les soins de la journée. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il paya d'une main honteusement tremblante, son trident dilué dans le néant. Il avait toujours peur des dentistes, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il quitta le cabinet. Son côté droit était toujours gonflé et insensibilisé, tendit que le gauche le lançait furieusement. Un coup d'œil dans son reflet dans la partie métallique de la porte ne lui fit pas plaisir. La joue qui était valide en arrivant commençait à enfler tandis que l'autre n'avait toujours pas dégonflé on aurait dit qu'il soufflait dans ses joues. Ensuite, il était pâle et des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles. Pour finir, il n'avait pas le courage de faire une illusion, une part de lui même étant toujours en train de faire survivre Chrome alors qu'une autre forçait un coffre en Italie pour récupérer des papiers compromettants.

– Elle n'est pas ouvert aujourd'hui, fit une voix désespérée derrière la porte de sortie.

Mukuro abandonna son reflet et tira la porte.

– Non, en effet, lança-t-il froidement.

– Mu... Mukuro ! s'étrangla l'autre en face.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Qui lui jeta un regard étrange, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt sans faire de commentaire. Le Decimo se tenait la joue avec précaution, et si le regard observateur de l'illusionniste constata qu'il n'était (contrairement à lui) pas enflé, il était évident que le petit brun souffrait. Reborn était avec lui.

– Soucis dentaire ? s'enquit le gardien de la brume aimablement.

– Oui, convint Tsuna avec un sourire douloureux, montrant sa joue. Mais...

Mukuro fit un pas en avant souriant, avant d'envoyer de toutes ses forces son coude dans la joue malade.

– Il va falloir aller ailleurs, elle est fermée pour la journée, lui apprit-il de la même voix aimable, un demi-sourire douloureux naissant sur ses lèvres.

Sawada s'effondra dans un gémissement, et l'illusionniste partit à la recherche de la pharmacie la plus proche.

..oOoOo..

Hibari faisait sa ronde journalière dans les rues de Namimori. C'était calme. Le temps était gris, mais la température parfaite, avec un peu de vent. Hibird voletait joyeusement autour de lui, venant de temps en temps se poser dans ses cheveux. C'était une bonne journée.

Son regard glissa dessus sans s'arrêter. Puis l'information parvint au cerveau et les yeux se fixèrent sur l'individu étrange qui sortait de la pharmacie en tenant un sac. Il ressemblait trop à Mukuro, ce qui avait avait attiré son attention. Mais il était trop pâle, avait le visage trop bouffi et une démarche trop hésitante pour être son ennemi.

Le gardien du nuage cligna des yeux.

C'était Mukuro.

Il attaqua.

Quand l'illusionniste leva les yeux, Hibari Kyoya était en train de le fixer, l'air perplexe. La seconde d'après, leurs armes se rencontraient avec violence. Le sac contenant l'antalgique et le bain de bouche tomba au sol avec l'ordonnance.

– En, pleine santé à ce que je vois, railla le maniaque du règlement.

Mukuro para avec difficulté un nouveau coup.

– La ferme, alouette, grogna l'évadé.

– On dirait un hamster en train de manger, se moqua le chef du comité de discipline, son manteau volant autour de lui. Comme c'est mignon !

Rokudo se retint de serrer les dents. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Un combat maintenant était la pire option possible.

Hibari chargea son adversaire qui examinait les possibilités. L'illusionniste sentit le sol commencer à tanguer autour de lui, sans qu'il en soit responsable. Maudite anesthésie. Kyoya sourit furieusement, les yeux brillants.

..oOoOo..

Gokudera ralluma sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte et prit une inspiration.

– Le lendemain matin, la cage était dans son bureau. Dino l'a vu en train de lui donner à manger des carottes en l'appelant _amoureusement_ « mon petit herbivore ».

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, pensif.

– Tu parles d'un gros craquage, tch.

– Allons, c'est une réaction normale, rétorqua Yamamoto avec un sourire, imaginant la situation.

Gokudera le regarda comme s'il venait d'affirmer que la terre était carrée. Non, ce n'était pas normal _du tout_, imbécile !

– Enfin, voilà toute l'histoire, conclut-il dans un soupir. C'est un hamster femelle, il l'a appelée Carrie, et il en est fou.

– Hibari est extrême ! s'écria Ryohei en levant le poing.

– Hibari est incroyable, commenta en riant Yamamoto en ramenant son sac de cours sur son épaule. Et Mukuro ?

– Le Juudaime est intervenu dans leur bataille. Mukuro était à terre et allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, mais le Juudaime a retenu Hibari pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, ce qu'il a fait. En marchant... Hibari était furieux, il était prêt à lui faire payer pour de bon sa défaite. Enfin bref... Ce connard d'illusionniste ! Frapper le Juudaime sur sa joue malade ! s'énerva le fumeur en levant le poing en direction du ciel.

..oOoOo..

Le lendemain, la pharmacie de l'infirmerie de Namimori ainsi que celle de Tsuna était vide. Ken découvrit un paquet de graines de tournesols à Kokuyoland, de la part d'Hibari. Mukuro se jura de se venger, et Tsuna souffrit le martyr avec sa mauvaise dent. Mais Carrie était un hamster heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentiste <strong>_**(n,m)**_** :** tortionnaire particulièrement sadique pouvant parfois être d'une grande aide. (source : Rokudo Mukuro).

**Carie**_**(n,f**__)_ : problème mineur pouvant devenir douloureusement majeur (source : Rokudo Mukuro). Première étape pour transformer un illusionniste en rongeur _synonyme :_ cosplay hamster. (source : Hibari Kyoya).

**Hamster**_** (n,m)**_ : _(tête de)_ ananas caractérielle (fam) (source : Lambo). Rongeur omnivore herbivore quand il est illusionniste. (source : Hibari Kyoya).

**Titre alternatif :** Pourquoi Hibari a adopté un hamster et l'a appelé Carrie, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Mukuro hait ces petits animaux.


End file.
